Subject 593
Summary a little girl gets into a horrible car accident but scientists revive her and take her under their captivity. Transcript (a light orange girl opens her eyes seeing only a blur at first. when her vision finally cleared she stared at the white room she was in. She tried to move but grunted as she felt extreme pain go through her whole body. She looked at her hands and found that there were the numbers 593 burned into them. she rubbed the back of her head only to find a micro chip and massive metal tubes coming out of her skull. She looked at the massive viewing window in the front of her cell. She limped over to the window biting back the pain as she stared at all the scientists running around. One looked at her with surprise) Scientist: Interesting... Subject 593 is awake! Nurse: (walks up to the window and smiles) don't worry hun you're in a hospital and your going to be just fine! 593: ? (something blinked in the corner of her eye. An orange flashing light. Lie. The nurse was lying. She glanced at a diagram of herself on the wall and was hoping the lie indicator would go off. It didn't) Subject: 593 Age: 6 Info: Car crash incident; no other survivors. 593 revived. Injuries in the brain, severe burns, wrists, left arm, left leg and eyes. Replaced with half computer brain, skin grafts, red eyes, metal bones and microchip to avoid the emotion love. Files: Now under captivity of- (one of the other scientists turned the monitor off and glared at her. she glared right back.) Scientist: 593, we have given you a highly powerful computer brain that belongs to US. Therefore you also belong to us. You are going to need to cooperate with us or we will force you to alright? 593: (no lie. nods her head in agreement. For now at least...) Scientist: we are coming in to give you some shots. Do not try to avoid us it will only make it harder (as soon as the scientist opens the door to 593s cell she takes out the tubes inside her skull and darts out the door and down the hall.) GET HER!! 593: (ones as she runs down the hall and she takes a turn into a room hiding behind the door as she hears the scientists go rushing by. Sighs with relief till she looks up and nearly shrieks. There were children in test tubes with liquid in them just floating and unconscious. She walks pass each on with a look of horror on her face till she gets to a certain tube. A boy about her age. She study's him not realizing the blush come over her face. He was an amazing green to her and she admired all his features. She didn't like this feeling at all. Butterflies were in her stomach and she felt like vomiting) what's his name....? (Sees no sign of a name age or test number any where and becomes sad) ???: ah, found you. 593: (nearly falls over with surprise) who are you?? What is this place? What are you doing to them? How am I- ???: (hold up hand stopping her) I know you have many questions and they will all be answered in time 593. Please follow me. (walks out of the room) 593: (seeing she had no where to really go she took one more glance at the boy then took off after the man) who are you? ???: just call me Chief. I heard you gave the scientists quite some trouble this morning. 593: (glares at him) your not answering the questions i've asked you. Chief: (Ignores her and his face suddenly becomes cold and stern) did you learn anything about the children that were in the room you were in? 593: no thats one of the many questions i want answered! (a warning flashes in front of her vision to no yell at this man then she becomes curious why) Chief: (turns around and smiles at 593 making her jump) Now. We will return to your cell so the scientists may test you and observe you. Please try not to cause to much trouble, you are very important to us. (grabs her arm gently as she gets set back into her holding cell) (scientists spent most of the day examining her and making sure her program was running properly. 593 couldn't stop thinking about how Chief was acting. She could tell this man was hiding many secrets and the way he was acting was truly not him. She tried to focus on something else and she decided on the boy in the test tube. Maybe he didn't have a name. Maybe he would hate her. Maybe he would never wake up. These thoughts made her cry. She hated these people. She hated this room. She hated Chief. She hated everyone except the subjects here like her.) Scientist: 593. 593: (quickly wipes away her tears not wanting them to see) Scientist: We need to hook you back up to your system. You still have a day left till the system is completly installed 593: (slowly nods her head as they put the Metal tubes back into her skull) (The nurse who had lied to her earlier came into her room with almost a to cheerful smile) Nurse: okay hunny? 593: (shakes head) Nurse: no? aww i'm sorry. 593: (the orange light blinked in the corner of her eye indicating more lies as she glares at the nurse) Nurse: if you need me i'll be right outside~ (walks out 593s room) 593: (rolls her eyes glad that the nurse had left. Then something came across her vision. System Restart in Progress..... Please Wait. 593: (blinks) system re- (a shock goes through her body as she falls over and screams with pain. Her vision blurred and her head burned but no one came into help her. did they know this would happen?? Another shock, this time sending her unconscious) ------------------------------------ (593 woke up in a different room on a scratchy and uncomfortable bed. In her vision there was a pop up saying the Full System download was complete. She looked up from the bed finding Chief waiting.) Chief: (grins) Ah, you're awake! Time for some learning! 593: (her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since the car crash) can i eat? Chief: (he sighed and pointed to the side of the bed where there was a plate of red goop) 593: (she scrunched up her nose. it smelled like dead animal. She looked for utensils but there were none. She looked at Chief with confusion) Chief: you eat it with your hands. 593: (she scooped up the stuff with her hands and put in her mouth and swallowed it with hesitation. Then she examined the rest of the goop and then in her vision it said 'Raw rabbit' her hands shook. she felt like vomiting but she was still so hungry. She managed to wolfed down the rest. And sent a death glare at Chief who had a smirk on his face) Chief: good girl. You're definitely a good one. Now, its time to learn! What are human weaknesses? 593: (immediately in her vision she saw bodies of both the female and male) Pressure points, family, and the emotion love. Chief: Ah yes. good thing you have the chip preventing being able to feel love isn't it? Search more things about love. 593: (a definition of love pops up) Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection. Chief: Very good! Now survival, than predators (this goes on for hours) Chief: that was great. I have a good feeling you'll be the alpha. 593: (looks up the definition for alpha) Alpha, is the individual in the community with the highest rank. Male or female individuals or both can be alphas, depending on their species. Where one male and one female fulfill this role, they are referred to as the alpha pair. Other animals in the same social group may exhibit deference or other symbolic signs of respect particular to their species towards the alpha or alphas....... Male and/or female alphas may gain preferential access to se- EWW! i don't think i want to be the alpha! Chief: (bursts into laughter) don't worry you don't have to do those things. 593: (was relieved when her lie detector didn't go off) Chief: Now, you think about the things we talked about and learn more things. (walks out of the heavily secured door) 593: (goes over the things they had talked about then decides to look over the meaning of alpha again. she mumbles the words as she reads) Alphas may achieve their status by prowess means of superior physical and/or through social efforts and building alliances within the group......The position of alpha also changes in some species, usually through a physical fight between a dominant and subordinate animal. Such fights may or may not be to the death, with relevant behavior varying between circumstance and species. (realizes she's being watched by at least ten of the scientists. watching her like she was an animal in a cage. A dangerous animal. she walked up to the window glaring at them to go a way then she did something unexpected. She growled at them. She covered her mouth and looked at them shocked. They weren't surprised. They had something to do with this) Wh- what just happened?? What are you doing to me??? (she banged her hands on the glass as they went back to work. She banged louder and yelled at them. Something was happening. She ran to her bed and curled up into a ball and whimpered. All these new things started to happen to her after a few hours. She could hear better than she used to, Her eye sight had sharpened, she could run faster, some of her teeth had fallen out and were being replaced by K-9s, she was much smarter, she was sneaky, and she could smell them. She could SMELL them. She looked at the screen the scientists were all gathered around and knew right then why these things were happening. When she had fallen unconscious, the scientists had given her a special shot they had created to give her all sorts of different types of animal abilitys. The one animal characteristic that terrified her was her new k-9s. They could rip through flesh. There was one more characteristic that was the first one to kick in. Agression) 593: (she was fighting the agression for the first hour and a half until she couldn't fight it anymore. She knocked over all the equipment in a rage and kicked over her bed, and screamed) YOU LOUSY PEOPLE!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I'LL TEAR YOU ALL APART!!! I-I-(she looked up swear words and started cussing up a storm as she continued to destroy everything she could in her room. But she's still a little girl so just as soon as she started destroying her room she calmed down and fell asleep in the choas that she had made) (meanwhile Chief stood on the side smirking obviously proud of the results) Chief: get her in the room with the others. NOW! (Scientists scurried all over to transfer her to the new room as they carried her to a large heavy guarded and secured room and quickly put her in the center of the room and ran right out leaving 593 still sleeping in the middle of the room. Some figures came out of the shadows turning out to be children about 593's age. Some were walking on all fours. About 10 of them circle around 593 staring at her with curiosity, fear and hunger) kid 1: what?! Another? Kid 2: we can't afford to feed another!! What are we going to do?? (lots of the kids panic as they run around aimlessly until one kid comes out of the shadows who makes all the other kids back away from him and cringe from his presence) ???:Are you all stupid? We eat her. (everyone froze at his comment) kid 1: eat her?!? ???: is there a problem 42?! Would you proferr to be eaten? 42: n-no but- ???: punish him (almost instantly the other kids attack him making sickening sounds as they tear him apart as his blood curdling screams fill the room. All of the commotion waking 593) kid 2: shes AWAKE!! (all of the kids turn toward her blood on their faces scaring 593 but she remained poker faced.) ???: (laughs heartlessly) welcome new subject! 593: (hates him instantly. She stands up and studies him, learning that according to her computer he hates being ignored so she turned away from him, pretending he didn't even exist and studies the room.) ???: (annoyed) HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! 593: (still facing away from him all most smiling loving his annoyance to her actions) (all the other kids look at him thinking that if their leader cantt even talk to a girl what athorityy does he have to lead them?) Leader: (growls at 593 showing off his k9s as he gets on all fours as if he were to attack her) IM WARNING YOU GIRL. 593: (finally turns around with a massive grin on her face revealing her massive k9s which made all the kids take a step back) and i'm warning YOU kid. Leader: (finally loses his temper but instead of attacking her he attacks one of the other kids as the kid shrieks) kid 2: HELP!! PLEASE!! (Cries as he does all he can to keep the leader off him as the leader sinks his k9s into the His arm as he screams until something tackles the leader onto the ground) leader: wha- 593: (growls at the leader and sinks her k9s into his neck) you are no leader. OF CHAPTER ONECategory:Episodes